Controller of Television
by Parent12D
Summary: A maniac known as Bill decides to take control of television and ends up sending the super spies to five separate cartoons to keep them from interfering. Will the spies be able to stop his plans? Read and find out now! Rated T to be safe. Find out what cartoons are used in the story! A multi-chapter (two chapters) story due to the length.
1. Part 1

**Alright now readers, I have here this time, another new one shot story that I came up with for this franchise!**

 **Now I want to fill you in on something important!**

 **First of all, this story is a bit more like a crossover compared to the previous story that I did just so you all know!**

 **As for the summary, here's how it goes; A bad guy ends up gaining the capability of taking control of the television world and does havoc in many of the shows and WOOHP orders the super spies to put a stop to his plan. Unfortunately, the guy is one step ahead of the spies and ends up trapping them and then sending them to five different cartoon shows immediately after revealing his plan!**

 **Now the five cartoons that'll be used will be revealed when each spy is primarily focused one at a time in each individual cartoon. Those cartoons will be revealed at each segment the spies are focused on solo-wise.**

 **I don't feel like wasting your time that much with this author note right now, so let's just start the story now! Will the spies put a stop to this plan? Read and find out now! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all characters and cartoons that are used respectively all belong to their rightful owners just so you know.**

* * *

 **IN A DARK SECLUDED LOCATION:**

In some dark location somewhere, we are focused in a dim, illuminated laboratory of some kind. We see some type of technological experiment being created based on the noise and the sparks that were being shown in the lab. This went on for a good few minutes or so when suddenly, the invention was completed and was surrounded by a bright light. It was barely seeable but it looked like some kind of remote control with a bunch of blinking lights on it. We then see a shadowy figure looming over the completed invention as he let out a pleased snickered as he then started to speak.

"Finally, with my latest invention completed, all I need to do is test it out, then I will put my plan into action," The figure mused. "With this invention I made, I will be able to take control of the world of television and as a result, I shall be able to control the world, and there is no one who can stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The figure then started laughing maniacally as he then went and then started putting his latest plan into action, as we now switch over to a new scene…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS…**

It was a nice and sunny day out in Beverly Hills, and at the house that belongs to the super spies, Chaosky and Sam were watching TV, Andrew and Alex were on the couch, cuddling up to each other, and Clover was busy reading a girly magazine about fashion and makeup. Andrew was having a great time relaxing with Alex.

"Ah, this is wonderful," Andrew said. "There's nothing I'd like to do better today than to spend some relaxing time with my wonderful angel Alex."

"Same here babe," Alex agreed, winking at him. "I really enjoy relaxing with you baby cakes."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said seductively. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex said just as seductively as they continued snuggling for a couple minutes.

A few minutes later, Chaosky noticed something happen to the TV. It stopped working and it appears that they lost the signal to all channels on the television.

"Oh guys, we have a problem," Chaosky stated. "It appears that our TV has stopped working."

"And none of the channels appear to be working…" Sam said afterwards, getting Andrew's attention.

"That's odd," Andrew said. "That's never happened before…"

"Yeah, our TV never lost connection before," Alex agreed.

"This is strange," Chaosky rubbed his chin. "And I know I paid the TV bill recently too."

"Please, to me the TV doesn't seem that important," Clover remarked. "I am thinking about getting this new makeup kit at some point."

The others sighed and shook their heads as Sam then said.

"Guys I get the feeling that something strange is about to happen..."

"What's going to happen to us?" Andrew asked curiously.

His question was instantly answered as the drawer the TV was standing on opened up and then sucked up all five of them as they were going down that chute again.

"Does that answer your question!?" Chaosky shouted.

"Let's see what Jerry wants this time!" Andrew shouted as they were then transported instantly to WOOHP…

* * *

Once they landed into WOOHP, Jerry was there to greet them as he immediately started getting to the point.

"Spies, we have a problem that's been going on everywhere," Jerry got to the point. "Some strange things have been going on lately…"

"Jerry how bad is this," Chaosky asked. "Because right now, the TV at our house has stopped working for some reason."

"That's just about it Chaosky," Jerry said. "Apparently TV's all over the world have stopped working, and it appears as though someone has been interfering with the television signals that are sent worldwide."

"Do we know who is behind this?" Sam asked.

"We are not certain, but what we have found out is that this bad guy has apparently created some type of invention that grants him the capability to take control of the TV world and is planning on doing this to take control of the world as a result."

"That's freaky Jerry," Alex said.

"Yeah, really freaky," Andrew agreed with his girlfriend. "So what's our mission for this time?"

"Simple your mission is to infiltrate the TV signal station that is connected to all televisions that are placed worldwide in the far north," Jerry said. "You are to head there and put a stop to this madman's plans before the world is doomed."

"Yeah yeah whatever Jerry," Clover was getting bored. "Just lay us with our gadgets we'll be using."

"Certainly Clover. These are the gadgets you'll be using for this mission," Jerry got out the gadgets and showed them all to the spies. "This is the 'Tractor 9000' which will be used to track down the bad guy your taking down in case he escapes, the Radar GPS can be used to identify where you are and which show you are placed in, in case the invention he uses sends you into a different cartoon, the 'Communication X-1000' will be used to communication with each other of you in case you all get separated, these goggles can help you with seeing in the dark since the location this guy is hiding is in a dark location, and finally, the Laser Zapper Cannon, which when used in the cartoon world in the TV on the bad guy can send him back to the real world when he is captured. You'll be able to transport yourselves back to the real world as a result."

"Not bad Jerry, not bad at all," Andrew commented, admiring the gadgets.

"Yes, well are there any questions now before you shove off," Jerry asked as the spies grabbed there own copies of the five gadgets shown.

The super spies shook their heads no.

"Very well, on your way now," Jerry said. "Good luck super spies."

The spies were then ejected with their gadgets as they were now sent to their destination as Jerry wave farewell to them afterwards…

* * *

 **IN THE TV CONTROLLING STATION IN THE FARNORTH:**

The spies were instantly transported to the front of the station they were supposed to infiltrate.

"You know, I don't know how he does it, but I'm starting to question how we get sent to our destination in such a quick amount of time," Clover wondered.

"Who cares, we're here right," Sam said. "So now we must infiltrate this location."

"Yeah, let's be sure to have those goggles on us," Chaosky suggested.

All five of them put on those goggles as Sam then managed to bust open the door and by the looks of it, the entire place was pitch black. The spies activated their goggles so they can see in the dark.

"It's definitely pitched black in here," Alex commented.

"It sure is baby," Andrew agreed as he got out that Tractor 9000. "According to this tractor, the bad guy should be in the control room in the far back of this building."

"Well let's not waste a minute here," Sam stated. "Let's go!"

Sam took the leading using her Tractor 9000 as the other four followed right behind her. The spies were unaware that some security cameras were watching their every move as their bad guy was about to find out about their presence…

* * *

In the control room, the bad guy, still depicted as a shadow, was musing about having completing the first phase of his plan.

"Ah part one of my plan is complete," The guy mused. "Now it's time for phase two of my-"

He was cut short as a siren went off.

"What!" He shouted as he looked on the security screens and saw the spies infiltrating the place. "Well lookie here, some guests that are trying to trespassing and put a stop to my plans!"

The man still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Oh but not if I can help it," The man said. "I'm going to give these intruders a very special warm welcome…"

The man then proceeded on trapping the spies while snickering to himself, about to give the super spies a special treat he has in store for them…

* * *

"Hey guys," Andrew said. "I get the feeling that someone is watching our every move."

"Yeah, like our bad guy is watching us from somewhere…" Chaosky agreed.

"It also looks like this bad guy has some kind of trap in store for us too," Clover retorted.

"I don't wanna be trapped," Alex sounded nervous.

"It'll be alright," Andrew brought Alex close for protection.

"Thanks babe," Alex thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Hey guys, our bad guy is just up ahead." Sam pointed to her tracking device.

"Well what are we waiting for," Andrew wondered. "Let's go!"

Before they could even make their move, a net dropped over them as they were then caught in a trap.

"What the… We're trapped!" Andrew shouted.

"What's going on!?" Chaosky shouted afterwards.

They then heard a sinister laughter come out of nowhere as a result as the net with the spies in it was then transported to the room the bad guy was residing in, as the spies were about to encounter their bad guy face to face…

* * *

Several minutes later, the spies were now in a cage as they were in the control room that their bad guy was residing in as the shadowy figure let out a mused snicker as he then commented.

"Well well, so glad you trespassers could come for a visit," The figure mused. "Welcome to my lair."

"Reveal yourself will ya?!" Andrew demanded.

"With pleasure."

The figure stepped into the light and it was revealed that he was a chubby man who had that whole nerd thing going on with his appearance. Once he revealed himself, Clover was absolutely disgusted.

"Ew nerd much," Clover retorted. "Did you ever think about going to the 'so totally uncool nerd's club' or something?"

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" Andrew asked firmly, completely disregarding Clover's remark as the man then explained himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I happen to go by the name Bill," The man named Bill said. "And I'll have you know that I was the one who brought you here in that trap and I happen to be putting my greatest plan into action, regarding the television world!"

"And what plan would that be if I may ask?" Chaosky asked.

"Simple. For years I've always wanted to take control of the TV world so I can make changes to the shows I was completely displeased with," Bill explained. "But unfortunately, the authorities wouldn't let that happen and I was unable to make my dream a reality, until now! With my greatest invention, I can be able to take control of the TV world and cause everyone's television to go out, leaving them without anything to watch and the TV world will be all mine to control!"

"So what does that have to do with taking down all the TVs and their powers they run on?" Alex questioned.

"Simple, I couldn't do this with the likes of you fools getting in the way of my plans, with all the TVs out, I shall control the TV world with ease, and this will eventually lead me to taking control of the world," Bill said. "And with that control, I will be able to control any TV show and make it however I want it to be, and no one can stop me!"

Bill laughed evilly as Sam commented.

"That's a very twisted plan!"

"Indeed it is missy," Bill replied.

"Your not getting away with this," Chaosky declared.

"Oh I beg to differ," Bill remarked. "With you five out of the way I can continue my plans with no interferences. And as for what should happen to you five, I'm just gonna use this invention to send you pests into five separate cartoon shows where none of you will be able to interfere with my plans!"

After laughing again for a moment or so, he got out his invention and pointed it at them.

"Hasta la bye bye fools!"

Bill then fired it at all five of them as they were then sent to five different cartoon worlds, as Bill laughed maniacally and started to put together phase two of his plan…

* * *

All five of them were screaming while traveling through their individual warp holes. Andrew tried contacting them but lost connection with Sam, Clover and Chaosky.

"GUYS, DO YOU COPY!? DO YOU READ ME!?"

"ANDREW!" Alex was heard screaming through the communicator. "HELP ME!"

"DON'T WORRY ALEX, I'LL SAVE YOU! I PROMISE!" Andrew screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex was heard screaming as Andrew lost connection with her too.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andrew screamed as the five of them got sent to their respective cartoons as Andrew was shown reached the end of the warp hole, about to find out what cartoon he was in…

* * *

In another cartoon, in the black sky, we see Andrew soaring like a comet, screaming all the way as he passed a sign that said 'Da Real World' as he then eventually landed right into a certain house in a certain town in a certain cartoon. Once Andrew landed in the house, he was seen regaining his conscience as he then asked himself.

"Where am I? This place looks really familiar," Andrew looked at his surrounds and recognized the place from somewhere. He then looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he was now depicted as a kangaroo wearing a bowling t-shirt and orange shoes.

"Woah, I'm a kangaroo!" Andrew jumped in surprised. "What the heck is going on here?"

As he went downstairs he was then greeted to a white dog.

"Bark bark!" The dog who goes by the name Spunky greeted Andrew.

"Wait a minute, this familiar location, my appearance as a kangaroo, and Spunky?" Andrew started piecing it together. "Could this be…?"

Andrew then checked his Radar GPS and found out exactly which cartoon he was in.

"I should have known," Andrew said. "I'm in 'Rocko's Modern Life'."

"Bark bark!"

"Now look Spunky, I don't think you know this but I'm not your owner Rocko," Andrew said as he nonetheless gave Spunky some dog food to eat as he retreated to the living room afterwards.

"What am I gonna do? I have no idea where my friends got sent to," Andrew was pacing while panicking.

It was then someone knocked at the door. Andrew went and opened the door and the moment he did so did he come face to face with the fat yellow steer known as Heffer Wolfe, who was looking as dumb as ever.

"Hey Rocko!"

Andrew had a bewildered look on his face as he said.

"What? Hef, I'm not Rocko!"

"Yes you are," Heffer said after chuckling, thinking it was a joke.

"Look, do I look like Rocko to you?"

Heffer's brain wasn't working right as he then said.

"You look like Rocko to me."

Andrew sighed as he said.

"Look Heffer, I don't have time. I'm trying to find a way to reach my friends," Andrew explained. "So could you please leave me alone to think to myself?"

Andrew then shut the door. Heffer had a bewildered look on his face, but nonetheless he shrugged his shoulders and complied, leaving in the process.

"How am I going to find my friends," Andrew asked. "My Communicator X-1000 is out of power and I have no idea how to find my way back to my friends."

Another knock was heard at the door as Andrew then opened it again. This time it was revealed to be the neurotic turtle known as Filburt.

"Hey Rocko I-" He stopped short when he realized he was not talking to Rocko. "You're not Rocko! Who are you?"  
Andrew realized that Filburt found out he wasn't Rocko, so he started explaining.

"Okay first of all, my name is Andrew, and second of all I'm not supposed to be here, I got sent here by accident!"

Andrew then explained to Filburt that he came from the real world and that this is a cartoon show.

"Oh dear, so you came from the real world and this is a cartoon we're in?" Filburt asked.

"Yes." Andrew nodded.

"Fish sticks! I should have known," Filburt then exclaimed. "This calls for drastic measures!"

Filburt then headed off as he then said to Andrew.

"Accompany me to my trailer if you please."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, knowing he wasn't going to get behind this by himself as he followed Filburt to his trailer. Once they got to the trailer, and after Filburt told Andrew to wipe his feet before entering, Filburt approached a button that said 'Top Secret'. He suggested to Andrew to approach him as he then pressed the button, sending the both of them to what appears to be Filburt's secret lab that he kept a secret from Rocko and Heffer.

"So Mr. Andrew, you said you're from the real world right," Filburt asked. "And you need help getting back to your friends?"

"Yes." Andrew nodded.

"Well I think I have something that might help out," Filburt showed him a machine that would help. "This machine should be able to help you out, but the only problem is that it needs some tuning done to it. You got anything that could help me out?"

"The only thing I have is this Communicator X-1000," Andrew showed him the communicator as Filburt took a look at it.

"Perfect! This is just what is needed to activate this machine," Filburt took the communicator and then started tuning the machine. "Now this might take a while, so please take a seat and chill out while I get this done."

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders and complied, not having anything to do at the moment as he sat down, thinking about what cartoons his friends were sent to and if his girlfriend Alex was okay…

* * *

Meanwhile, in another separate cartoon, we see Chaosky coming out of the warp hole and ended up landing in a certain house from a cartoon he recognized himself.

"Oh my, what's going on? Where am I," Chaosky examined his surroundings. "And why does everything look like it was drawn by John K?"

Chaosky saw himself in the mirror, and noticed that he looked like his usual self, but noticed that he looked like he was drawn by John K.

"Woah! I look like I was drawn by John K," It then clicked in Chaosky's head. "Which can only mean…?"

He looked at his Radar GPS and it said that he was in The Ren and Stimpy Show.

"That explains it, I'm in the world of Ren and Stimpy," Chaosky concluded. "How am I going to contact my friends if my Communicator X-1000 is dead?"

It was then a voice called out.

"HEY REN!"

The voice had come from none other than Stimpy himself as he came out into the living room and approached Chaosky.

"Hey Ren, I have some plans for us to do today!" Stimpy stated.

"What the," Chaosky shook his head and said. "Stimpy I'm not Ren!"

"Oh but you look like Ren to me," Stimpy wasn't thinking straight.

"Okay Stimpy, I don't have time for this," Chaosky said impatiently. "I have to find out where the heck my friends are and how I can be able to get back with them again!"

It was then something clicked in Stimpy's brain as he then declared.

"I know exactly what we can do Ren!" Stimpy sounded excited. "Follow me!"

"Wait wuh-" Chaosky didn't get to finish as Stimpy grabbed a hold of him and brought him into Professor Stimpy's laboratory.

"This is my lab Ren, but of course you've been here before," Stimpy proclaimed. "Now what we can do today, I am going to build us something so incredible that we can both use today."

"Sure." Chaosky said in an apathetic tone.

"Say Ren, you remember that happy helmet that I made for you a while back right?" Stimpy asked as he built something incredible as he kept talking.

"This is going to be a while…" Chaosky groaned placing his hand on his forehead as he just stood there for the time being, starting to doze off…

* * *

In another cartoon, we see Sam coming out of the warp hole as she then landed on the ground as she gained herself.

"Okay, where the heck am I?" Sam asked herself as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a blue color coated laboratory that seemed too familiar to her. "This place seems too familiar. Better check my Radar GPS."

Sam then did just that and she found out that she was in the cartoon known as Dexter's Laboratory.

"That figures, I'm in Dexter's Laboratory," Sam noticed she was dressed exactly like Dexter too. "Oh joy."

It was then she heard the voice of someone singing to herself.

"Oh no…"

The voice belonged to none other than Dee Dee, who was trespassing in Dexter's lab like usual.

"HI DEXTER!" Dee Dee screamed as Sam shook her head.

"Look, I'm not Dexter!" Sam protested.

"Of course you are Dexter," Dee Dee countered. "You are dressed like him so you must be him."

"Listen to me, I'm not Dexter," Sam said. "I'm a girl!"

Dee Dee then retorted.

"Well what do you think this is; Johnny Test?"

Sam then lashed out.

"Don't ever mention that show with the kid with the flamed hairstyle!" Sam sounded angry. "Now get out of my lab!"

Dee Dee was dumbstruck for a second but shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever," Dee Dee then made her leave as the door closed behind her.

"Now how am I going to find my friends," Sam asked herself. "My Communicator X-1000 is dead and I have no way on getting a hold of my friends at all…"

Sam then realized she was in a lab and then an idea struck her.

"That's it, I'll create a machine to help get access to my friends and hook up my Communicator X-1000 to it so I can reach them."

With that said, she grabbed a whole bunch of supplies from the lab she was located in.

"I just hope this plan works."

Sam then started putting together a machine to help her find and locate her friends as we now move on to another location…

* * *

Meanwhile, in a location that looked like it was designed like a Dr. Seuss children's book, we see Alex coming out of the warp hole that had taken her, and when she came out, Alex's appearance was altered to the point where she looked like a Dr. Seuss character.

"Where am I, what is this place?" Alex asked herself. "And why does this place look like a Dr. Seuss book?"

It was then that a certain voice then said.

"I am Sam,"

Alex then saw that the guy who said that looked nothing like Sam.

"That's not Sammy…" Alex said as the Sam then said.

"Sam-I-Am!"

Alex rolled her eyes and then saw that her Communicator X-1000 was dead and she then looked at her Radar GPS and then saw where she was.

"Oh my god, I'm in the Dr. Seuss TV special Green Eggs and Ham!" Alex was shocked. "No wonder this place seemed so familiar…"

It was then Sam approached her with a plate of two green eggs and a green ham with a fork on top.

"Do you like Green Eggs and Ham?"

"Uh listen Mr. Sam," Alex started. "I'm not in the mood for some Green Eggs and Ham."

Alex then walked away, wondering how she was going to contact her friends and her boyfriend Andrew as Sam-I-Am then said to her.

"Would you eat them here, or there?"

Alex understood what was going on and replied.

"Listen to me Sam, I'm terribly sorry but I don't have time for this," Alex said. "I have to find out how to get a hold of my friends the ones that I quite miss."

Alex tried walking off as Sam-I-Am kept following her, asking if she'd have them in a house with a mouse, in a box with a fox, in a car, in a tree, on a train, in the dark, in the rain… you know how it goes. After a while, Alex then gave in to the request.

"Okay listen Sam if I try some green eggs and ham, would you leave me alone Mr. Sam-I-Am?" Alex said.

He nodded as she then hesitated to try some, eventually trying it and wasn't disgusted with it.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Alex admitted. "That was good if I do recall."

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome, now leave me alone as you can see," Alex said. "I have to find a way to reach my friends so they can find me."

With that said, Alex then started walking off, as Sam-I-Am shrugged his shoulders and walked off, trying to find the old man he is known for getting to eat green eggs and ham as we move on to Clover's cartoon…

* * *

The city of… the cartoon that Clover was in, we see a particular house that Clover was residing in and to make a long story short, Clover had gotten out of the warp hole and ended up on a three person bed where three little girls could sleep in. Clover then rubbed her head as she then asked herself.

"Okay, what the heck happened, where am I, and where did that nerd Bill send me?" Clover asked as she saw something familiar about the show she was in. "Why does this place look familiar?"

Clover then felt the need to check her Radar GPS and then saw what cartoon she was in.

"Okay, so I'm in the Powerpuff Girls," Clover concluded. "At least I got a somewhat fashionable cartoon."

Clover realized she was dressed up like Bubbles.

"Oh I look totally cute," Clover was admiring herself in the mirror. "Better search the place and see what I can find."

Clover then left the room, and found out she could fly off the ground and used that to her advantage as she then saw a note on the fridge. She then read it out loud.

 _Bubbles,_

 _Your sisters and I have decided to head to the store. We'll be back in a bit. Do not do anything to destroy the house._

 _From,_

 _Professor Utonium_

"Okay, why does he think I'm Bubbles," Clover asked herself. "I'm actually Clover!"

Clover then saw a door that lead to the lab of Mr. Utonium.

"Ooo, this must be the lab of Professor Utonium."

Clover decided to see what was hidden down there as she then entered the lab to see what she could find.

 _This place seems so boring._ Clover thought to herself.

She then saw a particular machine that looked cool.

"Oh that looks so totally cool," Clover remarked. "I wonder how my Communicator X-1000 is doing."

She looked and then noticed that it was dead.

"Damn it it's dead," Clover said. "How can I get a hold of my friends?!"

She slammed the communicator onto the machine and with that, the machine then started doing its work and then without a moment to spare, four circles appeared, showing the four cartoons the others were located.

"Oh so that's how it works," Clover looked at the circles. "There are the others!"

Clover was thinking about how to contact them without the communicator.

"Hang on, I wonder if I can do something to mess around with this thing to make it work…"

Clover then started pressing buttons and started to figure out how to regroup with her friends again, hoping she'll make the thing work…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **DUE TO THE LENGTH OF THIS STORY, THIS'LL BE SEPARATED INTO TWO SEPARATE CHAPTERS! I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I FINISH WRITING IT! TUNE IN UNTIL THEN!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **ON THAT NOTE, WAIT PATIENTLY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'LL POST IT UP WHEN IT'S DONE!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey Readers! Here's Part 2 to the story! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: The same as it was in the previous chapter!**

* * *

 **RESUMING STORY:**

"Hey Mr. Andrew!" Filburt woke Andrew up who was zoning out. "I finished the machine!"

"Really," Andrew rubbed his eyes. "How does it work?"

"Allow me to show you," Filburt then pressed a button and then before you knew it, four circles appeared showing the cartoons that the others were located in. "Do these look familiar to you?"

"Yes, those are my other friends," Andrew then saw Alex. "And Alex."

"I see," Filburt said. "So I suppose Bill must have taken Rocko and the other characters that you and your friends are filling in for and holding them hostage."

"Most likely," Andrew nodded. "I just need to get to my friends and stop Bill from succeeding with his evil plan!"

The moment he said that did a portal appear as Andrew was suppose to go into it as he did just that.

"Bye Filburt, and thanks again," Andrew grabbed his communicator and then went through the portal as Filburt then called out.

"Bye Mr. Andrew," Filburt said as the portal then vanished with Andrew in it. "And please bring back our beloved Rocko too."

Filburt said that out loud as he then decided to make his exit out of his laboratory…

* * *

"HEY REN!" Stimpy shouted, waking up Chaosky. "I'M DONE! Take a look at what I made!"

Chaosky looked and saw the most oddly peculiar machine he ever saw.

"What the heck is that suppose to be?" Chaosky questioned.

"Uhhh… I don't even know," Stimpy said honestly.

It then hit Chaosky as he saw a plug that his communicator can fit into.

"Hey wait a minute, this gives me an idea," Chaosky then took out his communicator and started toying around with it. "If I am correct, this can be used to get contact with the others!"

Stimpy stood to the side as Chaosky then toyed with it for a few minutes. Afterwards, Chaosky then caused four circles to occur, three of which were the cartoons the girls were in and the other one was where Andrew was, in an unknown location.

"There's the others, and Andrew," Chaosky then said. "I have to go to Andrew!"

Chaosky then activated a portal that led directly to Andrew as he jumped into it, grabbing his communicator beforehand.

"Andrew, here I come!"

Chaosky went into the portal as he then headed to Andrew, with the portal disappearing right behind him, leaving Stimpy there to ponder what had taken place.

"Gosh, Ren is such a cool pal," Stimpy commented as he then decided to leave the lab to do whatever the heck Stimpy is known for doing…

* * *

"I did it!" Sam said completing the machine she created. "I made the machine that could help me with getting to my friends! I just need to put the communicator into this inserter and it should work!"

Sam placed the communicator into the inserter as the circles from before popped up, two were showing where Alex and Clover were, and the other one was where Andrew and Chaosky were located.

"My senses are telling me to go catch up with Andrew and Chaosky," Sam concluded. "Better go with that."

Sam then activated the portal to Andrew and Chaosky as she then grabbed her communicator and then she jumped into the portal, leaving no trace of herself behind as the portal then vanished behind her…

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was still walking around, wondering if she'll ever find her friends or get contact with them.

 _I wonder if Andrew is alright…_ Alex thought to herself.

It was then Alex then ran into what looked like a strange invention that looked like it was designed by Dr. Seuss.

"What is this machine?" Alex asked. "Wonder what it does?"

It was then Alex then accidentally tripped and her communicator ended up landed into the inserter of the machine.

"What the…" Alex was lost for words as the machine started working and two circles appeared. One was where Clover was and the other was where the others were located.

"There's the others," Alex saw the circle the other three were located. "Andrew!"

It was then the portal leading to the other three appeared as Alex grabbed her communicator in the process.

"Don't worry Andrew! I'm coming!" Alex then went into the portal and ended up vanishing into the portal with the portal itself as there was no trace of Alex left behind at all once the portal disappeared…

* * *

Back with Clover, she found out that the amount of circles present before was reduced to only one.

"That's odd," Clover remarked. "The others are together."

A portal appeared that led to the others. Clover thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"What the heck, here I come guys."

Clover then went into the portal after grabbing her communicator and the portal vanished, leaving no trace of her whatsoever once the portal was gone…

* * *

In another new location, the spies got back together, and after catching up with one another about what cartoon they were in, and several hugs and kisses exchanged between Andrew and Alex, only then did the spies realized they were in a Star Wars styled ship in space as Bill was heard laughing as he appeared through a hologram.

"I see you spies managed to regroup back together, but there's no way you can stop my plan," Bill bragged. "It's time for me to make my getaway!"

Bill was shown on the ship in front of them as he was making his escape to take control of the world.

"Guys we have to stop him!" Andrew cried out.

"But how," Alex asked. "He's going to take control of the planet!"

"Not if I can help it," Chaosky got into the cockpit. "Buckle up guys, we're about to go for a ride!"

The others couldn't question him as the ship then took off as they were chasing after the ship Bill was driving.

"It's no use he's flying way too fast!" Sam stated.

"Not on my watch," Chaosky then grabbed a lever. "Time to fire the lasers!"

Chaosky then pressed the button as lasers were then fired at the ship in front of them. After several tries, the lasers finally made contact with Bill's ship as he started slowing down and looked like his ship was about to crash. The spies then lowered their ship onto the planet Bill's ship crashed on as they were about to interact with Bill face to face…

* * *

Once they landed on said planet, Bill still looked determined.

"You might have shot down my ship," Bill said. "But you still can't stop me!"

"Watch me," Chaosky then extracted his bell and then wrapped it around Bill tightly, using all his strength to keep him from escaping.

"You won't be needing this," Andrew grabbed his invention as he was under Chaosky's grip and couldn't escape.

"What are you going to do to that?" Bill asked.

"This!"

Andrew dropped it onto the ground and stomped his foot onto it, destroying it in the process.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bill screamed.

Because the invention was destroyed, Bill's entire plan to control TV was cancelled, all the TVs in the world were working again, and the five characters that the gang was filling in for ended up returning to their rightful cartoons and everyone was happy. Bill then looked defeated.

"Well that takes care of that," Andrew dusted his hands.

"We just need to transport Bill here from the TV world to prison," Alex said.

"And I have just the tool for the job," Sam got out the laser zapper cannon and set the location to prison. She then fired it at Bill, which then caused him to vanish and was sent directly to jail afterwards. The gang then vanished out of the TV world and ended up transporting back to their house in Beverly Hills, relieved that they finally got that all taken care of…

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS…**

* * *

The spies were now at home again, relaxing like they did before as the TV was working again.

"Whew, what a day…" Andrew wiped his forehead.

"Yeah," Clover said. "I'm about ready to pass out."

"Same here!" Sam and Chaosky said together.

All three of them then went and passed out on the couch, after having an exhausting and tiring day in the world of TV.

"So Alex, you alright," Andrew approached his girlfriend.

"Yes," Alex smiled. "I'm happy that you're alright babe."

"Same here," Andrew said. "Today was exhausting…"

"I know right," Alex agreed with him. "I got to try Green Eggs and Ham today."

"You did?" Andrew was surprised. "How was it?"

"Not bad," Alex said honestly. "I'm just happy to be back with you Andrew."

"Oh Alex I'm happy to be back with you too," Andrew admitted. "I enjoy spending some time with my beautiful angel."

"Oh Andrew," Alex casually approached Andrew. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

Then on cue, Andrew and Alex went and started French kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a romantic and sexual kiss, enjoying it.

"So babe, wanna just watch TV?" Andrew suggested after they stopped kissing.

"Sure babe," Alex went with it as they both sat down to watch TV while the other three were knocked out cold.

"I love you Andrew," Alex leaned her head onto Andrew.

"I love you too Alex." Andrew wrapped his arm around Alex and brought her close as they compassionately went to watching TV together, glad that they were able to stop Bill from taking control of TVs worldwide and they were now home together. They were wondering if any other mishaps will occur that the gang will have to go through. They weren't sure but for now, they decided on spending the rest of the day together in peace and happiness as everything was back to normal. The screen then slowly started fading out in black, a sign that it was now the end of the story. This is the end everyone…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE (AT LAST!)**

 **THAT'S IT EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE TWO CHAPTERED STORY! I SERIOUSLY MUST APOLOGIZE FOR CREATING THE STORY LIKE THIS! I HAD SO MUCH STUFF ON THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I DIDN'T WANT ANOTHER STORY GOING OVER THE LENGTH THE SINGLE CHAPTER STORY 'TOO MANY CHAOSKYS' GONE SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I DID TWO CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY ANYWAY!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY I'M PLANNING ON DOING IS ONE BASED ON AN IDEA BORIS YELTSIN GAVE ME, WHERE ROBERT (HIS CHARACTER) AND CLOVER LOOK AFTER A BABY NAMED PHOEBE, WHILE ANDREW IS HELPING OUT ALEX WITH HER STOMACH BUG AFTER EATING RAW FOOD FOR LUNCH, ALL WHILE CHAOSKY AND SAM EXPERIENCE THE ENJOYMENT OF PLAYING POOL TOGETHER! ALL THREE SECTIONS WILL BE LINKED TOGETHER BY SOMETHING THAT RELATES TO ALL THREE OF THEM! THAT'S ALL I CAN GIVE OUT FOR THAT STORY! YOU'LL HAVE TO TUNE IN AGAIN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS ABOUT AND HOW IT'S SET UP! TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL IN ALL HONESTY!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY, HAPPY READING TO YOU ALL AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS!**


End file.
